Only We Know
by Summersetlights
Summary: A day at the beach, leaves Clare Edwards with an epiphany; It's time to talk to Elijah Goldsworthy.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**_

* * *

><p>Chaos<p>

You'd honestly think that these teenagers had never seen a summer storm. That they'd never seen the fall of the rain and the rumble of the sky. That maybe they had never seen the sky grow dark and seen the waves roll in dangerously, sending streams of water out onto the once hot sand. Whatever the reason was for their terror, they ran around the beach, scavenging around, looking for their personal belongings. The girls were screaming as the lightning flashed across their half-naked bodies and the guys were in the parking lot, looking furiously for their cars.

Now, of course, in every situation there is an exception. Someone who doesn't do what everyone else is doing.

And this time, sitting in front of the crashing waves, sat little Ms. Clare Edwards. Her feet were buried into the wet sand, the grain coming up through the cracks between her toes. Her hair whipped like snakes around her head; hissing and snarling in the wind. Her posture was straight and polite, looking as if a rod was in her back, propping her up. People her age and older ran around her, yelling and screaming, running and panicking, and there she sat.

As you can infer, Clare Edwards liked summer storms.

She liked how the wind felt against her skin. How it pushed her back, sending a wave of excitement through her body. She liked how the air was crisp and breezy. She liked how the debris from the trees flew around her head and found home in her hair. She liked how calming it was, even though the air told the opposite.

A hint of sunlight peered out from the dark clouds, shining a cold ray of sunlight onto the beach. Clare hummed to herself and looked up to the sky.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, not talking to anyone, just talking to the air and the atmosphere. Closing her eyes, Clare leaned back into the wet sand and embraced the rain water kissing her skin. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and sighed.

"Hello," A witty and intelligent voice said, surprising the girl with closed eyes. Clare felt the urge to open up her eyes, but she knew that the illusion of him would be gone if she did, "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" He spoke sarcastically and Clare felt goosebumps appear on her skin.

"One of the best I've seen," Clare said boldly, surprising herself. It had been so long since she had spoken loudly, let alone spoken at all, "what are you doing here?"

"Good question, Edwards," He said, and Clare could almost hear him moving around in the sand, "I'm just a figment of your imagination," He thought for a moment and then said, "which pretty much means that I'm not real."

Clare scoffed, trying to hide the hurt. "Please. I know what a 'figment of imagination' is"

"Well, then."

"Hmph."

"Your words are leaving me breathless, Edwards. Don't stop now."

"You- you're- you- you're so-"

"Charming? Witty? Clever? _Sexy_?-"

"-Annoying."

"Harsh."

Clare smirked and turned over on her side, eyes still closed.

"How have you been, Edwards?" He said after a while, his tone had a slight hint of concern hanging in it. Clare scrunched her face up, responding to his tone. That was a loaded question. A question that she couldn't answer all in one go.

"Depends." She replied vaguely, turning back over on her back. Clare ignored his slight scoff.

"Come on, Clare," He whispered and Clare grimaced at the way he said her name, "you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I've been horrible. Absolutely horrible," Clare whispered, her back visible to him, "I've wanted to talk to you, you know. Well, er...the real you, anyway. But I feel like you won't even look at me. I'm scared that you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, Clare," He whispered, and it sounded like he was coming closer.

"You should." She felt her heartbreak as she said that. Clare played with her thumbs and kept her eyes shut.

He hummed in disapproval she could almost see him shaking his head, "No. No, Clare. You did what you thought was right. It must have been hell to have to deal with me."

"No!" Clare sputtered forcefully, "But I left you. I fucking left you.

"Oh, wow, Edwards. Look at you curse," He said, bringing the intense conversation to a more breathable topic. Clare felt a giggle bubble up in her throat, but she swallowed it down. She heard him take a deep intake of breath and clear his throat, "I love you, you know."

Clare's face sparked up and she stopped her fidgeting. Her heart began to pump erratically and the blood raced through her veins with fervor. Her eyes snapped open, "I love-"

No one was there.

Clare Edwards slumped back down onto the wet sand and began to cry. Crying for herself. For him. For her sanity.

She felt water splash on her arm. Carefully, she blew on the water and watched it move down her arm slowly. The simple movement made her cry more and she sat back up in frustration. Her back was drenched with water and she was covered with sand, her eyes were bloodshot, and she felt her heart break more as the seconds passed.

The sun broke through the clouds and she squinted up at them, wondering why something so beautiful was on planet earth, the planet of heartbreak. And as she watched the water crash and leap into the sand, and the sun skim its rays across the water, a thought came to her.

Clare Edwards had to go see him. She had put it off for so long, and it was time.

Getting up quickly, Clare told the water to wish her luck, and she started the walk to her fate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is disgusting. I'm sorry that this sucks.<em>**

**_This is a two-shot._**

**_And I'm sorry that the last line of this was so corny. :/_**

**_Review?_**


End file.
